Discoveries
by fishkisser
Summary: When someone murders Tea 5 years after Battle City, she somehow becomes a spirit in Yugi's puzzle! And travels back in time to when Yugi first completes the puzzle.... RR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hi! This is my first Tea-centered fic, since I absolutely HATE her, but she kinda suffers in this, so it's gonna be fun to write ^_^. Anywho, this chapter is kinda boring, since I always seem to start the beginning of the plot in the first chapter, but...... I wanted to make it last. And real good authors, like JK Rowling, they take forever to get to the main plot. (don't worry, I won't take that long.)  
  
Disclaimer-who in their right mind would want to own Tea? Ok, maybe for torture reasons.... *smiles evily* hehe... But no, I don't own Tea, Yugi, Joey, the Boston Ballet, or anything! I have nothing... I wish that this computer was mine... *grumbles*  
  
Ok, enough of me, here's the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Five years after Battle City, Tea had gone to New York to study dance, and lived the life she had always dreamed of, especially because she had lots of friends and, despite the distance, still was friends with Joey and Yugi.  
  
Early in the morning one day, she was just completing a letter to Yugi. "Dear Yugi," She started reading the letter aloud to proof-read.  
  
"How are you? I'm fine, but dance is becoming very hard lately, since it's the senior year and there were big try-outs for the Nutcracker for the Boston Ballet. I hope to become the main part, just like many others and my teachers have told me that I'm one of the people that they're seriously considering to pick. But I've heard that they tell that to everyone to get them to work hard.  
  
"How is your grandpa? I hope he is well. My roommate isn't feeling too good, there's a virus going around New York City, because of the cold weather. I hope I stay healthy, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to, since I spend the night staying next to her, because a True Friend will stick with you to help whether you're sick or not. She says she's feeling better, but she still looks pale, so I still stay up all night, and when she's tired, I keep her awake talking about friendship." Tea paused, when she had been writing the letter, she had stopped there, not sure what to write. Tea couldn't think of something to write, so she decided just to end the letter quickly.  
  
"Your friend,  
  
Tea." She folded the letter in half, put it in a bright pink envelope, and licked a Dark Magician Stamp. Then she pressed the stamp hard into the envelope, and proceeded to lick the envelope closed. Tea then looked at her watch, and gasped at the time.  
  
"8:30?" She exclaimed. "I have to go now," she said to her sick roommate. Tea quickly slid on her pink dancing dress, pulled some jeans over the bottom of the dress, and shoved her white shoes on. She buttoned the heavy green jacket, and gave her roommate a quick friendly hug.  
  
"Get well soon!" Tea whispered. Then she grabbed her letter and slung her dance bag over her shoulder. She ran out of the room, slammed the door closed, dashed down the hallway, then realized that she had forgotten something. As she ran back to her room, she pulled out her key and unlocked her room, and without saying another word to her roommate except the hurried explanation,  
  
"I-forgot-something-and-I-gotta-go-bye."  
  
"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry..." She panted, dashing and pushing through the heavy crowds of the morning. Tea ran into the post office, dropped off her letter, got a donut and going as fast as she could, and barely made it to the dance building on time. She threw her books into her locker, and shoved her coat in.  
  
'I'm so tired,' she thought. 'I almost wish that I never came here-No! I can't give up, no matter how much I miss my friends!' She looked at her hand, remembering the time when she had drawn the picture on Tristin, Yugi, Joey and her own hand in black marker. She almost laughed at how cocky Kaiba had been, but she contained herself, reminding her that all her old friends were thousands of miles away. 'But they are my friends, and I know they will always be with me in spirit,' she convinced herself, and walked into class, just before the teacher came in.  
  
"Class, settle down, settle down." The teacher said lightly. "If you want to know who gets to be in the Nutcracker.."  
  
A/N-this is the end of chapter 1, yes, that was very, very boring, but please review anyways! ^_^ just press the little button...  
  
V V till next chapter, V fishkisser V sk8 gr8!!!!! V 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Oh my gosh! I've never gotten 4 reviews for a first chapter before! Anywho, a bit of action in this chapter....  
  
I want to thank:  
  
Kd Zeal-Hi! Thanks, and I read the next chapter, it rocked!  
  
daisycutters-thanks! ^_^ I will keep on writing..  
  
IcyZephyrGirl-You'll find out ^_^  
  
Silver Mist4-thanks! Especially the 'great writing style' part, no one's ever said that to me before! It truly made my day. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tea dashed into her room, her face slightly pink from the cold. She ran to her roommate's bed, and shouted,  
  
"Oh-My-God-You'll-Never-Guess-What-Happened!!!!"  
  
"Hold on, say that slower, please." Said the roommate.  
  
"Oh, ok. Oh_My_God_You'll_never_guess_what_happened! Better?"  
  
"Yes, much. So tell me what happened, please!" Tea's roommate sat up in her bed, ready to listen.  
  
"Guess who got picked to be in the Nutcracker?" Said Tea happily.  
  
"You mean the main character? You? Hurry up in telling me please."  
  
"Ok, Erica." She paused.  
  
"Tell me, Please!!!!!" Erica hollered.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. I was just thinking... Anyways, the person in the Nutcracker is..." She paused again for a dramatic affect. "I am! Isn't that awesome?!?" Tea smiled.  
  
"That's great! Do you know what the costume looks like? If you do, tell me please!" Erica said happily.  
  
"Ok. It's pink, with a pretty long skirt, and a lacy top. It's really pretty, but kind-of hard to describe."  
  
"I see. Are you excited?"  
  
"Of course! I can't wait till practice! It will be SO much fun!" Said Tea. "But you should get some rest. All of this excitement isn't good for you, since you're still sick."  
  
"You should rest too, please, Tea." Said Erica nicely.  
  
"No, you need company." Said Tea, and she pulled up a stool and smiled. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"  
  
"Sure..." Said Erica doubtfully, but she slid back down into her bed, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ok! Once there was a boy, and he had spiky hair. It was mostly black, but he had yellow bangs, and part of his hair was red. Oh! And he was very short. His name was Yu- I mean, his name was Seto Kaiba. Now, Seto was very good at cards, but he didn't have any friends, except for one named... Mai. Mai had brown hair and blue eyes, and had been Seto's friend since he was a kid.."  
  
She went on to tell about how Weevil (Joey) and Rex (Tristan) always picked on Seto. Oh, and she also told all about the Millennium Puzzle, and how inside was a spirit named Ryou, and about the rich snobby Yugi Muto, who owned MutoCorp. Her favorite part was telling about Duelist kingdom.  
  
"While Seto was dueling Cecilia Pegasus, Rex, Weevil and Mai all put their hands together and cheered on Seto, and finally, Seto won, all thanks to Friendship." She paused, and realized how dry her throat was. "Oh well, that's enough for tonight!" Tea said brightly, and pulled out a book.  
  
"I gotta stay up all night to make sure that you are okay." Tea whispered, and started reading, 'The care and keeping of friendship'.  
  
The next day, Tea woke up bright and early. She yawned and stretched. Then she noticed where she was, which was on a chair instead of on a bed.  
  
"Ack! I was supposed to stay up ALL NIGHT to make sure Erica was Ok!!!" Tea scolded herself, but then looking at her watch, she gasped and completely forgot about Erica.  
  
Her day hurried along as usual and she barely made it to class on time. The only difference was that she was receiving a lot of glares from the other girls, but Tea shrugged it off, knowing it was just jealousy.  
  
Finally, the long day was over, and Tea started going back to her dorm, but she wasn't looking forward to walking that long distance, so Tea decided to go to the mall instead.  
  
"What to buy, what to buy..." She looked through all the stores, finally stopping in front of the food court. "Whatever I'm going to buy, it's going to have to wait." She said, being reminded of her stomach.  
  
"Welcome to Wendy's, how may I help you?" Said the green haired teen in front of the register.  
  
"I want a garden salad and five chicken nuggets please!" Tea ordered.  
  
"Coming right up!" Said the teen. He turned around. "One garden and five little chicks!" The people in the small 'restaurant' bustled around, getting all the food for Tea and for other customers.  
  
"Miss, your food is ready, the total is $3.50." Said the teen, handing Tea a bag of food. Tea handed him over a $4, said,  
  
"Keep the change!" She smiled, and flounced over to a table to chow down.  
  
A few minutes later, Tea was searching through the mall. 'I need a new purse,' she thought. 'Now where to go..' She searched through a bunch of stores, and then settled on a store called 'Afterthoughts'. Then she found the perfect purse, it was bright pink, with a bunch of different pockets, but small enough to be travel-size.  
  
"Perfect!" She exclaimed, and then ran off to pay for it.  
  
An hour later, she was lugging a bunch of packages through the mall, desperately trying to find the entrance. Finally, she found a police officer to ask for directions, and then she left for home.  
  
It had started snowing heavily by the time she was very close, and she started to run.  
  
"Snow.. freezing... butt... cold!...." She muttered, while panting. Then she thought she recognized a short-cut, and started dashing down that way, but a few minutes later, she murmured,  
  
"No, that can't be right." Tea faced a brick wall. "Dead end."  
  
She turned around and noticed someone, but the snow was too thick to make out a face.  
  
"Hello, what's your name?" Tea asked, trying to block her fear from coming through her voice.  
  
"That's not important." Said the person, pointing one of her arms at Tea's head.  
  
"What are you holding?" Tea asked, now especially freaked out.  
  
"What do you think, a cookie?" The girl said sarcastically. Then she pulled the trigger.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
the end! Ok, not really. The end of the chappy. I wanted to make the death happen next chapter, but... I kinda got carried away. ^_^;;  
  
Anywho, I loved writing this chapter, don't know why, but I think it's the best chapter I ever wrote, so, please, please keep the insults to a minimum.. ^_^ Oh, and if you noticed, Erica kinda sounded like that person (you know, the person that goes, 'Amanda please') from the Amanda Show. That was unintentional, I wanted to make her sound too polite and annoying, but.. So I don't own the Amanda Show or Wendy's, even though I love to eat at Wendy's!!!!  
  
Please review!  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-hi! Here's chapter 3!  
  
I'd like to thank:  
  
daisycutters- you'll see who killed Tea. it'll be very.. Interesting. ^-^  
  
Retaw-thanks! Yeah, I tried to add more detail in this chapter, tell me if I succeded.. ^_^ thanks!  
  
Oh, and there's LOTS of conversations in this chapter, but I tried to add detail in-between. Um.... I spent all week writing this, and it was fun to write, so tell me if it was fun to read! Review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer-I THINK I have one of these, but I'll have another one. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! Duh.. ^^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Colors, lots and lots of colors flashing before Tea's eyes, swirling around her. It seemed like days that she was there, not even standing on anything, just floating, with nothing happening.  
  
But Tea wasn't bored. She was the opposite, while thoughts like, 'What's going on?' and 'Where am I?' flew through her head, and sometimes when she became sick of those thoughts, she thought of random ones, like, 'I wonder how Erica is doing?' or 'Who would get to be in the Nutcracker now?'  
  
The main idea that was passing through her troubled mind was 'Who killed me?' That was the most worrisome thought of all. She had never been mean to anyone, or done anything rude.  
  
Finally, she just decided to look out at the scenery and try not to think of anything at all. And that was when something interesting happened..  
  
Everything turned black.  
  
Tea crashed into the dark ground, and after a few minutes of shock, pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
She peered into the misty darkness, looking for some kind of light, and, finding none, tried to stand up.  
  
"Oww!" She yelped. Her foot was twisted. 'How can my foot be twisted? I thought I was dead..' She thought.  
  
"Help!," She shouted, calling through the dank-smelling air. "HELP!" She yelled for a few minutes, and then rested her voice.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!" She shouted again. "HELP!" Through the fog, Tea noticed a figure that seemed to float through the mist.  
  
"What is it?" The person said grumpily. He came closer, and closer, and after a few minutes, Tea was finally able to see him.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
(I was going to leave it here, but. that's WAY too short, like, 269 words.)  
  
"Do I know you?" Yami asked with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"What do you mean, of course you know me! I'm Tea, remember?" She said worriedly.  
  
"I don't recognize any Teas..." Yami said slowly.  
  
"Did Yugi tell you say that?" Tea asked.  
  
"Who's this Yugi person?" Yami inquired. He sat down beside Tea. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine." She said sarcastically. "First this girl shot me, then I was stuck in a bunch of colors, then black, THEN you, who is my friend, but you don't know who I am!"  
  
"You don't have to yell." Yami grumbled, putting his hands over his ears.  
  
"Fine. But could you at least tell me where I am?" Tea asked.  
  
"In the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"In_the_Millenium_Puzzle. Why does that surprise you?" Yami asked.  
  
"B-b-but, that's Yugi's! Where is he then?" Tea shouted.  
  
"What do you mean? No one's ever been able to put the puzzle together before.." Yami said in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Huh? But Yugi did! I remember!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure you're talking about the right puzzle?"  
  
"Yes...." Tea said slowly. She thought for a few seconds. "Maybe..maybe Yugi hasn't solved it yet... But that would mean that I would have gone.... back in time..." She said this very, very slowly, trying to figure it out. Then she nodded vigorously. "Yes, that's what must have happened!" After those thoughts registered in her head, she shouted,  
  
"I DON'T WANNA BE BACK IN TIME!!!!" Tea thundered, and thought, 'I didn't even get to finish "the Care and Keeping of Friendship." The book was just getting good too..'  
  
"Calm down!" Yami said, trying to keep his voice restrained. 'How loud can she be?' He thought.  
  
Tea took a couple of deep breaths. A few minutes later, she said, "Ok, so tell me Yami, don't you get bored sitting in here for a long time?"  
  
"No." Yami started walking away.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Tea ran up and grabbed Yami's arm, just to make sure that he wouldn't go away. "Besides, Friends don't do that."  
  
"I never said we were friends!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we are in the future, so.... we're friends now!" Tea smiled. "So where do you usually go?"  
  
"I'm going to sleep, and You aren't coming. You are leaving NOW!" Yami thundered.  
  
"You were sleeping? Sorry..." Tea said in a small voice.  
  
"That's alright. But what happened to you? No one's ever come here before...."  
  
"I was walking in the snow after shopping, and I thought I saw a shortcut. But it was an ally-way. I turned around to go back to the street, and.... yeah..."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I guess you can come with me." Yami led Tea to where he usually waited.  
  
"This room is... very unfriendly." Tea said, peering around Yami's room with a very scared look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Yami asked.  
  
"N-n-nothing..." Tea looked around Yami's soul room, and then went out into the hall again.  
  
"Hey, what's that room?" Tea pointed at a pink door.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen it before."  
  
"But you live here!" Tea opened the door, and looked inside. "Ooh! I like it! It's sooooo cool!"  
  
"Hmmmmmm.. I think that's your soul room, Tea. Do you like it?"  
  
"I just said I did! It's AWSOME!!!!!" She ran inside, then slammed the door shut in Yami's face. A couple of seconds later, she opened the door, and said,  
  
"I'm sorry, do you want to come in? It's so rude for friends to shut doors in each other's faces..."  
  
"Yes, I guess I will come in." Yami walked in, and looked around, and became immediately disgusted with all of the pink.  
  
"I take it your favorite color is pink." He said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yes." Tea laid down on her (pink) bed, and picked up a bottle of nail polish from her side table.  
  
Yami sighed. It would be very different having a girl around...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~****  
  
it's the end of the chapter! Was it good? I dunno exactly what's gonna happen next, I don't know if I want Yugi to come directly into the picture, or if I want yami and Tea to get to know each other first. What do you think?  
  
Review!  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Finally another chapter completed. Sorry I took so long, I'll try to update every Saturday. Did I say that already? I dunno.... Anywho, I have to help my sis with her b.day on next Saturday, but I'll try to write anyway! ^_^ I really like this chappy-heck, I like all the chapters! ^_^  
  
To the reviewers-  
  
Retaw-I'm glad that you liked last chapter... I kinda forgot to work on the detail for this chapter -_-;; and, just as you expected, an update! ^^  
  
daisycutters- thanks! Me too, if there's way too much detail it's just boring, and I skip it or stop reading the story.  
  
SerafinaMoon-write more of your story! I think that I reviewed the last chapter, I don't' remember.. But thanks for reading my story and reviewing! Anywho, she went back in time so. it'd ruin the story if I told you, so I can't tell. Sorry! ^_^ Oh, and yeah, it has kinda been a long time since you've had enough time to review ppl, but thanks for reviewing me! ^_^  
  
PS-Ppl, if you haven't already, you should get the Spirit: stallion of the Cimarron (I know I didn't spell that right) soundtrack! It seems weird, but the music is really good background music to listen to when you're on the computer! My good buddy WolfShadow (you should read her Harry Potter fic if you like Harry Potter) got the cd, and I listened to it while we talked and drew, and I positively loved it! So I just bought it today! ^^  
  
With that note, here's chapter numero cuatro, aka number 4!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yami scratched his head tiredly. He hadn't slept in weeks. With that accursed girl keeping him up all night, preaching about friendship, sleep was nearly impossible. He peered into the hall, and upon seeing no one, ran out as far as he could into the darkness beyond.  
  
"Must get away.." He panted. He ran and ran and ran, stopped to catch his breath, then ran again. It was getting darker and darker now, and the occasional bumps on the ground were becoming more frequent. Yami just ignored them and continued running, but there were too many to ignore; he tripped and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Ouch..." He noticed his foot was hurting him. "Ouch..." He mumbled again. Then he tried to stand up, but of course he couldn't. 'I should yell for help,' he thought, 'but I can't disgrace myself.' So he sat in the dark for a long time, until the pain in his foot grew too much to handle.  
  
"HELP!!!" He hollered.  
  
Far away, in the quiet of her room, Tea looked up from her book. "Did someone yell help? I must be loosing it." She said to herself. "Especially since I'm talking to myself."  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I know that wasn't my imagination this time." She said, then slipped on her shoes and went off in search of the yelling voice.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled again, and rubbed his throat. "Ouch..." 'This is so disgraceful! I sound like Tea!' he thought. He sat for awhile, just being silent, looking out into the dark mist.  
  
"Hello? Yami? What are you doing out here?" Tea asked. "Are you the person who was shouting for help?"  
  
Yami blushed. "Yes..." He admitted.  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"I hurt my foot."  
  
Tea smirked. "Just like me!"  
  
"Yes... So can you help me get back?"  
  
"Sure!" She pulled him up to a standing position, and began to help him go back home.  
  
"Wow, you're a lot stronger then you look." Yami remarked a few minutes later.  
  
"Of course, I take ballet-err-took ballet."  
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot." Yami decided to change the subject. "So what is this 'Yugi' like?" he asked.  
  
"He's very nice, very tiny, and.... I don't know! He looks like you with innocent eyes, and doesn't have the yellow spikes, except the ones in front. Um...." She paused. "I can't really describe him. You'll meet him soon enough."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
They walked side-by-side in silence for awhile, until...  
  
"THERE IT IS!!!! HOME!!!!!" Tea yelled, and she dropped Yami and ran into her room.  
  
"I THOUGHT FRIENDS NEVER LEFT FRIENDS!" Hollered Yami sarcastically. He sat brooding for a couple of minutes, until Tea stuck her head out of her room again. Then she jumped out of her room wearing a short nurse outfit.  
  
"Nurse Tea, at your service! We're going to Friendship Hospital!" Tea pulled up Yami again, and walked him into her room.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Yelled Yami, but Tea ignored him, and laid him on her bed. Then she proceeded to wrap up his ankle.  
  
"Why do you like pink so much?" Yami asked.  
  
"It's such a wonderful color!" said Tea brightly. (She was wrapping Yami's ankle with a pink bandage) Yami was about to answer back sarcastically, but he suddenly slumped back onto his pillow. Then he started disappearing...  
  
"YAMI!" shouted Tea. She ran into the hall, and was about to run into his room when she looked down the hall and noticed a huge movie screen. And another door. Tea walked up cautiously to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Then she looked up into the movie-theater screen and saw that the two people on it looked very familiar...  
  
"Is that the old hall monitor? And Yami? Or Yugi?" Tea looked carefully at Yami/Yugi. "Nope, it's definitely Yami..." She muttered. "What are they doing?"  
  
The two people were stabbing the money with a knife. "How weird.." Tea said softly. She heard the sound of a door opening behind her.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
Tea turned around slowly to see who was talking to her.  
  
"Hi Yugi!"  
  
"What are you doing here? And... where's here?" Asked Yugi in a frightened voice.  
  
"Yugi, did you just finish the Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
Yugi looked surprised. "Uh... Yeah, why?"  
  
"It's a long story...."  
  
"Please tell me," begged Yugi.  
  
"Ok. Anyway, see the person on the screeny-thingy?"  
  
"Yes, one is Ushio (a/n-don't think I spelled that right..) the hall monitor, and the other one.. I don't know. Who is he?"  
  
"That's Yami." Tea blushed. "He's a 5,000 year-old pharaoh who lives in the Millennium Puzzle. Let's see.. he's the King Of Games-watch, he's gonna beat Ushio in a sec-who went into the Millennium Puzzle (a/n-I don't know why yet. -_-;;;;; can someone tell me? ^_^;;;;) and when you solved the puzzle then he can possess you and stuff.." Tea explained.  
  
"Wow.." Murmured Yugi. "But you didn't tell me why YOU were here."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Tea blushed. "Anyway, about 5 years after Battle City-"  
  
"What's that?" interrupted Yugi.  
  
"You'll see. Anyway, I went to New York to study ballet, and right after I got the Nutcracker part, someone killed me-"  
  
"I'm going to get them!" Yugi shouted, shaking his fist in the air.  
  
"Yugi, calm down. Anyway, somehow, I got here. I don't know how though."  
  
There was a bright flash, and Yami appeared.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Shouted Yugi.  
  
"Don't DO that!" Tea said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, accident." Yami said. "I didn't know that was going to happen. Is THIS the Yugi you were talking about? You're right, he IS short."  
  
"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed. Then he turned and looked at Tea. "You said that about me?" He said tearfully.  
  
"I was just trying to describe you, and I couldn't think of how..." Tea blushed.  
  
"That's ok, I guess..." Yugi said softly. He looked up at the screen. "I'm not sleeping, why is... he sleeping?"  
  
Yami looked up at the screen also. "When did that get there?"  
  
"Right before you went to go beat up that hall monitor." said Tea.  
  
"Oh." Said Yami, who then turned and looked at his almost double. "Yugi, that is what you're doing outside the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"Right, tomorrow Jo-" Tea stopped, and smiled at Yugi. "You'll find out tomorrow. Right now, you should go to sleep. Do you want me to tell you a friendship story?"  
  
"No, that's ok, but thanks for the offer Tea!" Yugi said brightly. Then he walked into his toy-filled soul room.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed also." said Yami, and he turned around and walked away into his soul room.  
  
"I guess I will too..." Tea said to no one in particular, and she turned around and walked into her soul room to go paint her nails.  
  
~_^ ^_~  
  
Yeah!  
  
1,118 words!!!! Longest chappy so far! ^_^ Hope all you people loved it! I worked wicked hard on it... Ok, please review!  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-sorry for not updating earlier.. Stupid 10 year olds! But on the other hand, I just got a great idea for a fanfic from my sister's b.day party.. Wish her happy b.day please! ^_^  
  
Oh, this chapter's really short. I'm WICKED SORRY! But. I'll update a extra bonus chappy during the week to make up for it... enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
Oh, but first, saying thanks to:  
  
Rin562-thanks! ^_^ I'm glad that you love it  
  
Angelbrite-cool name. It's really gr8. ^_^ thanks for reviewing!  
  
Daisycutters-Ok, a quicky description of the hall moniter thingy: in the very first one, Ushio the Hall Moniter sees Joey & Tristin picking on Yugi. After school, he goes up to Yugi and says that he will be Yugi's 'bodyguard'. Yugi ignores Ushio, but then the next day, Ushio pulls him aside, and shows that he had beaten up Joey and Tristan. Ushio is about to hurt Joey, but then Yugi steps in front of Joey and tells Ushio to stop picking on his friend. (awww, how Yugi-ish and cute. ^_^) Ushio then beats up Yugi and tells Yugi that for his 'bodyguard services' that Yugi owes him 200,000 yen. That night Yugi solves the puzzle and Yami plays a shadow game with Ushio and Ushio looses, and the punishment for Ushio is the only thing he can see is money. I hope that made sense, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! ^_~ and thanks!  
  
One last note:  
  
GO RED SOX!!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*from Tea's POV*  
  
A few hours after I finished painting my nails, I decided to go find out what Yugi or Yami was doing. Being in my room all by myself was so boring... So I went outside and crossed into Yugi's room.  
  
"Yugi? What are you doing?" I looked at Yugi skeptically.  
  
Yugi blushed. "It's really boring in Social Studies, so I came here. I was fixing this puzzle, but it's too easy."  
  
"Of course it's easy, you've solved the hardest puzzle there is!" But I sat down next to him and looked at the puzzle.  
  
"What's that going to be when it's done?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it's going to be a dancer." Yugi said while snapping the pieces into place effortlessly.  
  
"Cool! Can I do a piece?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Do this one." Yugi said. He held out a small almost square piece and I snatched it away greedily.  
  
"Yes! I never get enough time to do puzzles!" I cheered, and then tried to figure out where it went. Yugi went along, putting a bunch of puzzle pieces in their places. Awwwww... He looked so cute with a bead of sweat running down his face in concentration. But then my attention was pulled away from his little-kid cuteness, because finding where this puzzle piece was awfully hard!  
  
"How can you do this, Yugi? It's so hard!" I squealed impatiently. I looked over at him, but he was gone. Where could he have disappeared to? Oh, of course, his class must be over.... Geeze, it's really boring in here all by myself. I bet that Yami could use some company.  
  
"Hey, Yami! Whatcha doing?" I asked Yami a few minutes later.  
  
"Not much, but I'm watching Yugi." Yami was sitting in a very royal-looking chair that he had obviously pulled out of his room so he could watch the fabulous life of Yugi.  
  
"May I join you?" I didn't wait for his answer; I just plopped down cross- legged next to Yami.  
  
"Has Joey become friends with Yugi yet?" I asked a few minutes later. There was no conversation going on, Yami was just watching Yugi silently.  
  
"Yami? Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes, Joey told Yugi they were friends a few hours ago."  
  
"Oh...." Now I had no idea what to say, so there was silence for a few minutes more. My thoughts wandered from the screen in the hall, wondering what it would be like in a while when Yugi's grandpa got captured by a card. Should I tell him that that was going to happen? What if that changed history or something? But he would get mad at me for not telling him...  
  
"Tea?" Yami's tense voice cut through my thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what occurs in the future, right?" Did Yami just read my mind? That was so creepy...  
  
"Yes..." I answered cautiously.  
  
"What happens?"  
  
Should I tell him?  
  
"Should I tell you? I mean, it would change the future..." I said softly. Yami, please don't get mad at me!  
  
"Hmmmmmmm... Well, just tell me this-does any of Yugi's friends die?"  
  
"Me, duh! But other then that, no.." Oh, so that was the only thing Yami was worried about?  
  
"Good.. I guess I don't want to know the future.."  
  
"Especially since we have Ishizu for that!" I exclaimed, then covered my mouth. Whoops...  
  
"Not even going to ask."  
  
*~****  
  
End of chapter, don't kill me! I'll write more during the week to make it up... Boy, 557 words, pathetic! -_- ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;. you get the picture. ok, we'll hurry it up to Duelist Kingdom. Yugi's gonna get kinda ticked off at Tea, that should be intresting...  
  
Review, please!  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-I changed my mind, Chapter 5 was just wicked short. Oh! And there's not gonna be any romance unless requested, cuz I'm not good at writing that good stuff!  
  
Saying thanks to:  
  
Rin562-thanks! I will keep it going! ^_^  
  
Sadly, Rin is the only one that reviewed.. *cries* I write for reviews! Pathetic, but true! (hey, that rhymed..) so the more reviews, the more work I put into the story!  
  
Btw-I LOVE THE RED SOX!!! Especially Nomar, he's so nice AND he's born on my b.day! They'd better win against those gosh-be-darned Yankees, no 'fense, Yankee fans! *hastily lowers a 'Go Red Sox!' poster*  
  
Code:  
  
/./=Yugi */./*=Tea //.//=Yami  
  
PS-Another note, this is one of the last chappies about the first season. In the manga, (thanks, Ryou! {my friend from school, she's ½ of the Bakura Twins}) Shadi does the key in the head thing in one of the first episodes, so don't think this is after Yugi's duel w/ Pegasus!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
/Why do pencil sharpeners take so long to sharpen?/  
  
*/You expect me to know?/*  
  
/You are five years older then me Tea.../  
  
*/That doesn't mean I know everything... wait-aren't you in the middle of a test?/*  
  
/Yes... Don't remind me! I forgot to study, you guys distracted me./  
  
I blushed. It wasn't very responsible for Tea or I to keep Yugi up so late when he had a test. Should I yell at her? It's better then staring at the wall, or challenging myself to a game... I always loose, or win, depends on how I look at it.  
  
*^*  
  
"Tea, you must stop talking to Yugi all night!" I scolded her a few moments later.  
  
"I wasn't the only one talking..." She reminded me. "And besides, he was also hinting where this puzzle piece went." She held out a small puzzle piece, then grabbed my arm and pulled me into Yugi's room.  
  
"You can't tell where this piece goes?!?" I sniggered.  
  
"No.." She mumbled, then she got a sudden burst of perkiness on her face. "You can help me, right? That's what friends do.."  
  
"Fine... Look up." I decided to have some fun. The real place for the puzzle piece was in the bottom left corner.  
  
"I don't see it."  
  
"Look to the left."  
  
"I still don't see it.."  
  
"Look to the right."  
  
"I STILL don't see it..."  
  
Suddenly a rumbly sound shook the puzzle and the pieces scattered everywhere.  
  
Of course. An earthquake when I'm having fun.  
  
Wait-  
  
An earthquake?!?  
  
I ran out and looked out at the screen. On the outside, there was a man holding a key into Yugi's head..  
  
Now THAT could not be good....  
  
*From Tea's POV*  
  
Where does that puzzle piece go? GAH! I KNOW Yami's messing with me... maybe if I play along he'll tell me eventually...  
  
.... or maybe not.  
  
"Look to the right." Yami, I'm looking to the right, but I don't see it!  
  
"I STILL don't see it!" GAH!!!!!!!!!! But I'm sure Yami will tell me. eventually..  
  
.. Cuz that's what friends do.. hm.. what's that shaking?  
  
Did my anger make that shaking?  
  
I hope not... Yugi's puzzle didn't break, did it? Hmmmm..  
  
Earthquake? I saw Yami get up to go look at the screen that informed us about the 'outside world.' I decided to follow him.  
  
Hey... that guy on the screen looks familiar.. SHADI (a/n-is that how you spell his name? Dunno.)  
  
"Yami, go into your soul room, quickly!" I shouted. Why hadn't Yugi told me about this? I'm gonna get him..  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No time for questions, Yami, just do it!" I could tell Yami was worried, and he ran into his soul room. I followed suit, and just slammed the door before Shadi came in.  
  
I could hear him mumbling to himself, and almost giggled. That guy kinda scared me.. he's SO tall!  
  
I heard him talking about Yugi, then saying, "I've seen so many people's souls, but three doors?!?" Well, he said something about that anyways..  
  
I hope he goes into Yami's soul room...  
  
I stared at the door, and of course, Shadi decided to go into my room.  
  
.. Guess not...  
  
"Haven't you heard of knocking first?" I asked. I was hoping to come across as someone not to mess with, but because I'm so afraid of him, I failed miserably.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see anyone.." I could tell he was thinking. "Aren't you that girl Yugi was talking to?"  
  
"Sort-of."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, in a few years, that girl will go to New York to study dance. After she gets the part in the Nutcracker, she will be killed." I said, this time trying to sound spooky. Of course, I also failed miserably at this.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"When I died, I somehow ended up in Yugi's Puzzle. But I don't know who killed me, or why they did it.."  
  
"Ah.." He sounded very surprised, and he was thinking again. Hm... I wonder if I could ever become his friend, if I ever overcame my fear? I looked away from him, since I realized I was staring directly at... not appropriate for me to say.. So I focused on the TV. Hm... Nothing on. I looked up at Shadi again, then pulled out my gorgeous, sacred Inuyasha graphic novel.  
  
Inuyasha is so cute.. Almost as cute as Yami... or maybe cuter. Should I ask Shadi who is cuter? Maybe then that will get his friendship.  
  
"Hey Shadi, who do you think is cuter, Inuyash-" I looked up at... hey, where'd he go? No! I bet he went into Yami's room.. and I bet that Yami is gonna challenge him to a game..  
  
.. Oh well, back to Inuyasha.  
  
A few minutes later, I set the novel down. I can't concentrate when a friend and a possible friend are in a game! I have to go watch and try to get them to stop.  
  
I climbed off the bed and ran across the hall.  
  
BANG!  
  
I slammed the door shut after dashing in, and looked around in alarm. What happened to this place? What's with all the stairs and rooms. I have to go find Yami, he might be hurt.  
  
"YAMI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  
  
*/YAMI?!?/* I called through the mindlink thingy. Yami had taught me and Yugi how that worked a couple of days ago.  
  
No answer.  
  
That is definitely not a good sign. Hmmmm.. I'll start on this side of the huge gigantic place and move over to the left side.  
  
.. Wow. this place is sooooo big. it makes that huge mall look like... a paper clip.. An atom even...  
  
Total and complete silence, it was like exploring the school during the summertime, I don't even wanna think about why I was there in the first place... a friend of mine had summer school and I decided to go to cheer him up... poor Joey...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh My Gosh, what was that?!?  
  
I think I preferred the silence.  
  
****************************~***************************  
  
A/N-the end! Of the chapter anyways. Ouch. my contact just got wedged up into my eye and I had to dig around to find it.. Ok, not much else to say, except:  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Please!!!!!!  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-hi! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time……. Really busy, blah blah blah… This chapter was very short 654  words. U_U Anywho, I've worked hard on getting it to flow better. (even though I don't think anyone's suggested it) Ok, Anywho, saying thanks to:

SerafinaMoon-thanks!  So you have a class where you learn how to type? We had something like that in 5th grade. It was really boring though….. 

Daisycutters-so you like to read romance stories? I don't like them that much… they're kinda boring…… but whatever floats your boat! ^_^

Rin562-Sorry it took SOOOOO long to review… I guess it was mostly lazyness, but I had to write a stupid summery of chapter two, etc….. Oh, and Inuyasha's SO cute!  Did I say that already? O_o;;;

Chapter 7  
  


"Well, at least when you're a spirit, you don't have homework!" Yugi said, trying to cheer up Tea. 

"B-B-B-but, Yami was gonna let Shadi DIE!" Tea sobbed. Her face was lying deep into her pillow, so all of her crying was kind of muffled. And it didn't help that she was shaking so uncontrollably that the bed was quaking. That also was making it very hard for Yugi to sit on her bed. 

"I wasn't going to let him die, Tea, how many times do I have to say it?" Yami said. He had pulled in his own chair from his room so he could ignore the fluffiness, but the effort was wasted. As soon as he came in, Yami had to stand up, lean close to Tea, and shout into her ear that he was NOT going to kill Shadi. 

"Are you sure?" Tea asked. The constant repetitiveness of Yami was starting to convince her. "But then-what were you doing?" 

"I had to stop him-Shadi was going to hurt Yugi!" Yami thundered unexpectedly. 

"No he wasn't-Wait-Yes…. He is **going** to test Yugi, later….." Tea said softly, remembering. 

"What? What does he do?" Yugi asked. 

"I can't say, I don't want to change the past." Tea said in a firm voice, with her face still red from the crying. 

"But it's **our** future, Tea!" Yugi protested.

Tea looked into Yugi's eyes. The cuteness was almost too cute to bear! But she must stand firm. "I-I I can't, Yugi. In this, I almost die and I can't tell you. I'm sorry." 

"Fine." Yugi stormed out and slammed the door of his room. 

"He's never acted this fiery before, I wonder why….." Tea remarked, then she turned and looked at Yami, as if to ask if he had a solution. 

"He wants to protect you," Yami said. 

"Really? Oh….." Tea stood up. "I'm going to go talk to him. I must not let our friendship die!" Yami stood up too. "Don't come with me, Yami, I need to do this alone." 

"I know, Tea. I was going to go take over Yugi. It's time for him to get ready for school." 

*Later………*

"Yugi?" Tea cautiously peered into Yugi's childish room. 

"What? Do you have more news of death and destruction?" Yugi said sarcasticly. But he sat up on his bed, and looked in Tea's direction. 

"No, I'm sorry I can't tell you." A sudden thought dawned on her. "Wait-if I told you then it would mess up the shadow game and it could change-I don't wanna mess with time." 

"You kinda already have." Yugi pointed out. 

"Good point. But I don't want to screw it up anymore." 

"Please? I don't you to get hurt!" Yugi looked determinedly into Tea's eyes. 

"No… I'm sorry, Yugi." Tea said. 

Yugi thought for a moment, and Tea sat next to him on his bed. 

"I guess…… I guess you're right." He said after awhile. "I wonder what Yami's doing?" 

"That's a good question, let's go see!" She ran out to go see what Yami was doing. 

"SHADI?!?" Of course, another shadow game. 

It looked like it was the end of the game. Joey and Yami were standing on some squares In the middle of a dark pit. Joey was throwing the millennium puzzle, and after it finished spinning, Yami took a couple of steps to the edge of the squares. Then Joey was handing Yami the puzzle, gesturing for Yami to spin it, but Yami refused. Then Joey started insulting Yami. 

"No, Joey, you're my friend! Don't make fun of me!" Yugi said. But Yugi wasn't the only one throwing a fit. Shadi was throwing one too. And he was foolish enough to make fun of friendship. 

Tea appeared (in the spirit form thingy) and started yelling at Shadi to have a heart, and to believe in friendship, etc. Suddenly the real Joey appeared form the window and shouted,

"What the h*** is going on?!?!?"

~End of Chapter 7~

the end WAS supposed to be confusing, and it'll get explained later. After this, I swear I'll get to the episodes shown in America…… even though these are the best part. ^_^ 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

fishkisser

Sk8 gr8!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joey felt very confused. Wait-more then confused, he was baffled, puzzled, perplexed, mystified, bewildered, bemused, and befuddled. What in the world was going on? 

For one thing, Yugi was standing on the top of a bunch of squares. (it was obvious that if he fell of, then he'd be in trouble) What was he doing there?

But hang on-there were two Yugis-and another Tea. Where did **they** come from?!?

And why was the other Tea standing on a board, oblivious to what was going on?

Yugi was going to have some explaining to do……

As the confused Joey looked around, Yugi was a little bit scared. Would Joey not like him anymore? And what **was** going on? Apparently only Yami and Shadi knew. 

"Yami? What in the world is going on?" Tea shouted to Yami, after finishing yelling at Shadi for insulting friendship. 

"Shadi challenged me to a game." Yami answered. 

"And-" Tea urged on. 

"What happens is if all those strings break-" He pointed to three strings attached to a little Egyptian statue, "Then you-" He pointed to The immobile other Tea. "Fall off the top of this building." 

"What's with the puzzle?" Joey asked, trying to stay calm, no matter how weird this was. 

"What happens is the evil before-you-were-friends-with-Yugi Joey would spin the Millennium Puzzle, and then in the direction it pointed, I'd take two steps. Then I'd do the same. But "Joey" was so mean, it made Yugi come out, and-"

"If you're not Yugi, then who the h*** are you?!?" Joey interrupted. Forget the calmness, this was just **way** too weird.  

"Not now, Joey." Tea said. (A/n- the dead tea. I'll call her dTea in this chappy, and the alive one aTea) 

"And why are you here? Are you Tea? And who's that?" He pointed to aTea. 

"That is another story. But the messed up one is your friend." Tea said.

"Then who are you? And how old are you?" Joey asked, with a weird look on his face.

"I'm Tea, and a lot older then you." Tea said. 

"Like how old?" Joey asked. 

"You don't ask that! 20." 

While Joey and Tea argued/talked, Yami and Yugi were having a conversation themselves. 

"I'm still confused." Said Yugi. 

"Ok, do I need to say it again?" Sighed Yami.

"Please." 

"Fine. See that little statue?" Yami pointed again to the little statue that was attached to the fence.

"Yes." Said Yugi slowly. 

"See the strings attached to the statue?" Yami pointed to the strings.

"Yes." 

"See Tea? The alive one, I mean." Yami coughed, and then pointed to Tea, then the strings. "If all of those strings break, then Tea will fall off the building." 

"Why isn't she moving?" 

"Shadi has her under his control." Yami sighed again. 

"Oh. We have to help her!" Yugi said loudly. He was so loud he caught the attention of dead Tea and the real Joey. 

"Then let me finish the game!" Yami said, aggravated.  Joey, Tea and Yugi backed off, and let Yami carry on with his game. Yami, being the king of games, of course won. 

(A/N-I don't wanna ruin how he wins though) 

Tea started waking up. 

"Should I go away?" Tea asked Yami. 

"Yes, and I should too." Yami replied. There was a flash, and both were gone. And in that light, Shadi disappeared with the rest of his 'game pieces'. 

Tea looked around dazedly, and Joey ran off to make sure she didn't fall off the board that was over the city street. 

Inside the Tea's soul room, Tea and Yami were talking. 

"Was it smart to tell Joey about all of this?" Yami asked. 

"I think that Joey found all about that stuff during Battle City, but that was 5 years ago, and I don't remember exactly. But he could have known before. Should we tell 'me'?" 

"No, I think it would freak 'you' out too much. We have to keep it a secret." Yami said. 

"Oh, ok. Good night, Yami." Said Tea, shoving Yami out the door. 

"Goodnight, Tea." Yami replied, then yawned, and went to bed. 


End file.
